


Among Naruto

by AnxietyOwO



Series: Among us meets Anime [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, No Bashing, among us meets naruto, naruto isn't stupid, shikamaru big brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyOwO/pseuds/AnxietyOwO
Summary: The Rookie 9 are taken to a spaceship by something with knowledge that there is an Imposter among them. Will others join them? How many times will Shikamaru find the imposter out? Is this a shit summary?
Series: Among us meets Anime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961977
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Among Naruto

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on reddit wanted this so HERE IT IS! Also Team Minato, Team Gai, and Team Hiruzen will join later(if i come back to this) also! I have not seen naruto in quite a while so most of my facts will come from fanon and wiki's so sorry about that

**Rules-**

**Only the Imposter can use chakra, or weapons**

**When you die you can not help with O2, Reactor, Coms, or Lights**

**You can not sell yourself or any other Imposter with you out**

**You cannot speak outside of meetings or when you have died**

All of the Rookie 9 look at the rules and dismiss it as the game starts all cursing the god who is put them here.

**Sasuke-**

Crewmate... Alright who looks suspicious. Kiba ran off with Hinata, Shino followed him, Shikamaru started walking towards the wires in the corner as everyone followed suit and did them with him. Huh, they just pass through each other thats weird... DID THEY-

**EMERGENCY MEETING- CHOUJI DEAD**

"All ready jeez the imposter is not taking it easy" Kiba as usual is the first to say something.

"W-where was everyone?" Hinata stutters slightly.

"Mostly everyone went to wires in cafeteria I stayed back anaylizing everything when i saw someone die." I say calmly "Sadly I didn't see anyone move."

"You know Naruto is being unusually quiet..." Ino says casually.

"Because if I talked too early Sasuke would find some way ot turn it on me" Naruto says as he glares at me.

"I... Ok your not WRONG" Kiba says.

"Are we just going to gloss over the fact that Chouji DIED?!" Sakura screams.

"It would be logical to skip for now as we have no evidence to point to anyone." Shino says as he presses skip.

**No one was voted off (Skipped)**

I take a look at everyone before leaving. Sakura and Ino went off together, Naruto went off on his own, Kiba went with Shino, Hinata started following Naruto, Shikamaru went on his own, and I went off on my own. As I was doing a task in med-bay I see Shikamaru enter and get a little on edge and as I'm about to run out he catches me in his Shadow Possession and stabs me with a kunai and vents out. I scream in anger

**Naruto-**

"MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRRRRRRR" I... how did someone break the rules?!

**Shikamaru-**

I smirk as I put an exploding tag under the keycard. I go over to the vent and watch as Shino, and Kiba walk in and two seconds later Hinata walks in Just as I detonate the tag. She immediately runs over and reports it. Thank god she didn't just faint, my whole plan revolves around someone reporting this as they go off. Now if my predictions are right someone should have walked by the explosive tag set to activate immediately when someone walks by it. If not then that's fine, I'm not a genius for nothing.

**EMMERGENCY MEETING- KIBA, NARUTO, AND SHINO DEAD**

"OK so I walked in admin and then an explosive tag went off and Kiba and Shino died and and-" Hinata slightly panic's.

"That's a bit... weird. Considering I didn't hear an explosion go off. Are you sure there was an explosion and you didn't just try pinning the blame on someone? Also, it's pretty weird that you walk in, and Kiba and Shino die, and Naruto who you went off with died as well." I honestly wasn't expecting my tag to go off this round but its all better for me.

"Yeah sorry Hinata but that's pretty suspicious..." Ino mutters as she votes Hinata with Sakura following suit.

"No no no its not me I SWEAR!" Hinata panics even more.

"The evidence is just against you Hinata." I say as I smirk and vote her.

**Hinata was not an Imposter**

"SHIIIITTTT" I smirk as i follow Ino and Sakura while counting to 20. Once I can kill again sakura gets hit with a kunai.

**The Imposter has won.**

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! HOW?! I NEVER SAW YOU AT ALL!" Naruto immediately screams at me.  
  
"Tags. I figured since there was a cooldown i could rely on a tag to explode when someone walks by it and i was right. It was pure luck i could i thought it would just fizzle out. As for how I could do it, apparently my sealing has gone up quite a bit... no thats not right more like my equipment and sealing went up. I imagine this will not happen anymore." I say calmly as I sit down on the ground.

" _I will shove a chidori so far up your ass you will feel it in your mouth."_ Sasuke hisses at me. I can see Kiba shaking in anger as Shino holds him back.

** The next round will begin in a few minutes. Please wait while we get some more players. **

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I realized I didn't put in what happened i thought i did but  
> a god grabbed teams 7,8, and 10 and pu them in a space ship, explained what they had to do and that they die but not really. i just got too tired to put that into the story when i did this


End file.
